7 Hari Menuju Pernikahan
by Tamamushi
Summary: [Sekuel - Salah Sangka] 7 hari sebelum pernikahan Tenten bersama pria yang menurutnya gila. Yang lebih gilanya lagi ia menerima pernikahan ini. Bagaimana persiapan Tenten seminggu sebelum hari besarnya itu? / Gaara x Tenten / OOC / Typo / RnR / Ga suka pairingnya? Jangan dibaca :D Chapter 3 is up! Spesial ultah Tenten yang udah lewat QQ
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Setting :** Alternative Universe

 **Pairing :** Gaara x Tenten

 **Rate :** T

* * *

 **Story by :** Tamamushi

 **Summary :**

7 hari sebelum pernikahan Tenten bersama pria yang menurutnya gila. Yang lebih gilanya lagi ia menerima pernikahan ini. Bagaimana persiapan Tenten seminggu sebelum hari besarnya itu?

.

{{ 7 Hari Menuju Pernikahan }}

.

Tenten termangu memandang ke luar jendela mobil mewah yang dikendarai Gaara saat ini. Tak satupun dari keduanya berniat membuka pembicaraan, meskipun Tenten tahu ia tak bisa berharap banyak dari Gaara –untuk memecah keheningan maksudnya. Bayangan bagaimana ia menyetujui lamaran keluarga Sabaku masih dengan jelas menghantuinya hingga saat ini, oh bila perlu disebutkan ia tak bisa tidur semalam suntuk. Saat ini ia tengah berada diperjalanan menuju kediaman Sabaku, calon ibu mertua ingin bertemu dengannya. Kemudian, ia melirik pria berusia dua puluh satu tahun di sampingnya ini yang masih sibuk menyetir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara yang menyadari bahwa Tenten terus saja meliriknya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Balas Tenten. Dan suasana kembali hening hingga mereka sampai di kediaman Sabaku.

.

{{ 7 Hari Menuju Pernikahan }}

.

Berapa kalipun Tenten memandangi bangunan di depannya ini, yang terlintas di kepalanya bukanlah rumah sederhana dengan tiga sampai empat ruangan, melainkan sebuah istana. Bangunan itu sendiri memiliki desain eksterior bergaya Eropa, dengan taman yang sangat luas mengitarinya. Mobil mewah Gaara kemudian berhenti tepat di depan bangunan luas yang Tenten tidak tahu berapa ukurannya itu. Gaara keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan Tenten dan kunci mobilnya di dalam. Tenten masih menunggu di dalam mobil saat suara Gaara menginterupsi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berada di dalam sana?" tanya Gaara dengan nada datarnya.

"Ku kira kau akan membukakan pintu seperti film-film romansa yang ku tonton bersama ibu." Keluh Tenten sembari mengingat adegan romantis aktor pria yang membukakan pintu untuk gadisnya.

"Ku pikir kau adalah gadis _tomboy_ yang tidak ingin bergantung pada orang lain." Gaara membalas perkataan Tenten yang sepertinya tepat mengenai hati gadis itu.

"Dimana pria sok romantis yang menciumku kemarin malam." Gerutu Tenten yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh pria itu, ia lalu mengekor di belakang Gaara memasuki kediaman Sabaku.

.

{{ 7 Hari Menuju Pernikahan }}

.

Sesaat kemudian, Tenten dan Gaara berada di sebuah ruangan yang Tenten duga adalah ruang keluarga, dilihat dari banyaknya sofa yang menghiasi bagian tengah ruangan itu. Tak lama setelahnya muncul sesosok pria yang Tenten kenali sebagai Kankuro, yang membawa segelas kopi untuknya sendiri.

"Yo Tenten." Sapa Kankuro riang pada adik tingkatnya itu.

"Selamat pagi, _senpai_." Tenten membalas sapaan dengan sopan.

"Kenapa kikuk sekali? Oh mungkin karena ada Gaara. Hoi, Gaara biarkanlah calon istrimu itu duduk, kau tega sekali. Dan Tenten, biar ku minta Matsuri untuk membuatkan minuman." Usai berkata demikian, Kankuro kembali ke dapur –meminta istri sahnya sejak dua hari lalu itu untuk membuat minuman.

Suasana hening menghinggapi Tenten dan Gaara, Tenten masih saja melirik pria di sampingnya itu.

"Apa? Duduk saja kalau kau mau." Ujar Gaara kemudian berlalu entah kemana.

Tenten memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa, merapatkan kakinya berusaha untuk bersikap sopan. Tentu saja keluarganya mengajarkan bagaimana beretika sebagai tamu, well, meskipun ia akan tinggal di sini pada akhirnya dan hei kenapa ia merasa bersemangat seperti ini. Setelah duduk, Tenten kemudian melihat-lihat isi ruangan itu. Banyak sekali furnitur di sana, mulai dari rak-rak yang penuh berisi pajangan hingga vas-vas penuh ukiran yang Tenten yakini harganya menjulang.

"Ah nak Tenten!" suara lembut itu terdengar dari belakang Tenten, menampilkan sosok Karura sebagai ibu dari tiga bersaudara Sabaku.

"S-Selamat pagi, bibi Karura." Sapa Tenten sopan.

"Jangan panggil bibi, kamu akan jadi anak perempuanku juga jadi panggil aku ibu." Karura menyamankan duduknya di sebelah Tenten.

"B-baik, bu." Balas Tenten yang dihadiahi elusan lembut di kepalanya.

"Dimana Gaara? Bukankah seharusnya kalian bersama saat ini?" Karura memandang heran pada Tenten yang duduk sendirian.

"Dia menghilang entah kemana." Balas Tenten seadanya walaupun memang itu kenyataannya.

"Anak itu suka menghilang begitu saja, akan ku tegur ia nanti." Gumam Karura yang masih bisa didengar Tenten yang kini tampak meringis.

Bagi Tenten, Karura tak terlihat sebagai seorang ibu dengan tiga anak yang keseluruhannya sudah berkuliah –kecuali Temari yang saat ini tengah hamil anak pertamanya. Karura malah terlihat seperti 'mahmud abas' –istilah _beken_ untuk mamah muda anak baru satu. Karura tertawa lepas saat Tenten mengutarakan pemikirannya itu.

"Anak-anak zaman sekarang, ada-ada saja." Karura masih tertawa setelahnya. "Dan ssst, Tenten, bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Gaara, hmm? Aku penasaran bagaimana anak seperti dia bisa main lamar begitu saja." Tanya Karura lalu mendesah mengomentari tingkah anak bungsunya yang memang sulit ditebak.

"Sebenarnya kami bertemu dua hari yang lalu di resepsi pernikahan Kankuro-senpai. Lalu ..." Tenten bercerita mengenai pertemuannya.

Dimulai dari ia yang menyalami Kankuro dan Matsuri, lalu kebingungan mencari Rock Lee yang kemudian berakhir dengan ia menolong calon suaminya itu dari Mukade dan Sara.

"Ibu tidak menyangka, kamu bisa senekat itu." Karura tertawa lagi.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi sepertinya Gaara bukanlah tipe-tipe yang bisa menolak secara halus." Tenten dan Karura kembali bercerita.

Matsuri kemudian datang membawa segelas minuman. Ia agak kaget saat melihat sang ibu mertua duduk bersama calon adik iparnya itu.

"Ibu ingin ku buatkan minuman juga?" tawar Matsuri pada Karura.

"Tidak usah, Matsuri. Ibu masih harus bersiap untuk hari ini, bukankah kita ada rencana untuk bertemu dengan Wedding Organizer?" Matsuri menepuk dahinya mendengar penuturan Karura.

"Aku benar-benar lupa, aku harus bersiap juga. Oh iya dimana Gaara?" tanya Matsuri kemudian yang dibalas gelengan oleh Tenten.

"Anak itu entah kemana, mungkin di kamarnya. Tenten, kamu tidak apa-apa ibu tinggal sebentar?" Karura tampak ragu sebelum meninggalkan calon menantunya itu.

"Tidak apa, ibu. Aku ingin melihat-lihat sebentar di sini." Balas Tenten lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ibu akan panggilkan Gaara. Sebentar ya." Tenten mengangguk lalu melihat punggung nyonya Sabaku itu berlalu.

Tenten bersungut kemudian, Gaara tidak bilang apa-apa soal Wedding apalah itu tadi. Ia hanya bilang bahwa ibunya –Karura, ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini. Tenten hanya mengenakan sweater berwarna hijau toska dengan celana panjang abu-abu membalut kakinya. Masa aku pergi dengan pakaian seperti ini keluh Tenten dalam hati. Ia merutuki Gaara yang notabene calon suaminya itu.

"Kau terlihat seperti merencanakan pembunuhan dalam kepalamu." Suara tak asing ini mengagetkan lamunan Tenten.

"Oh jangan bilang padaku kau beralih profesi menjadi peramal dadakan." Balas Tenten ketus pada Gaara yang kini muncul dari lantai dua.

"Katakan itu pada ekspresimu yang mudah sekali dibaca." Tenten ingin sekali memukul wajah pria yang kini duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau aku akan ikut menemui apalah itu tadi yang disebut Ibu." Sungut Tenten lalu melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tanyakan pada ibu, beliau hanya minta padaku untuk menjemputmu." Gaara dengan tenang menjawab.

 _[Flashback – 8.00 AM]_

" _Tenten, cepatlah! Gaara sudah menunggu di luar!" suara setengah berteriak milik ibunya itu memenuhi rumah._

" _Baik bu! Sebentar lagi aku turun!" balas Tenten tak kalah lantangnya._

 _Salahkan Gaara yang meleponnya pagi-pagi buta mengatakan akan menjemputnya jam delapan tepat pagi ini, yang mana membuat gadis yang akan menginjak usia dua puluh satu tahun pada bulan Maret nanti merungut untuk yang entah keberapa kali._

 _Gaara tengah berbincang dengan ayah Tenten, yang Tenten tak tahu apa topiknya saat ia turun dari lantai dua menghampiri keduanya._

" _Gaara, ku titip Tenten padamu." Suara ayah Tenten terdengar setelah keduanya keluar dari rumah minimalis keluarga Chao._

" _Ayah apaan sih?" keluh Tenten, ayahnya tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Gaara pada ayahnya yang terkenal galak soal pria-pria yang mendekati Tenten._

" _Kami permisi, tuan Chao." Ujar Gaara._

" _Panggil aku ayah, kau kan sebentar lagi jadi anakku juga." Kepala keluarga Chao itu tertawa, Tenten sudah pasti merungut, sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis._

" _Baik, ayah." Lalu Gaara dan Tenten masuk ke dalam mobil mewah yang dibawa Gaara._

 _Yang Tenten tahu, ibu Gaara ingin bertemu dengannya alhasil Tenten hanya mengenakan pakaian kasual seadaanya yang tentu saja masih melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginnya udara dibulan Januari ini._

 _[Flashback End]_

"Aku tidak akan berpakaian seperti ini." Keluh Tenten mengingat ia akan bertemu dengan orang-orang penting. Gaara tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Tak lama setelahnya, Karura dan Matsuri turun bersamaan dari kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Keduanya tampak anggun dengan dress musim dingin serta sebuah syal yang terlilit di leher masing-masing. Sepatu boots sebetis berwarna cokelat membalut kaki Matsuri, sementara Karura mengenakan warna putih. Bisa dibilang diantara ketiga perempuan di sana, Tenten-lah yang tampak paling tidak modis. Memandangi Karura dan Matsuri membuat Tenten minder meskipun ia sudah sering berjalan-jalan dengan Ino yang modis. _Ini kan beda kasus_ , Tenten menghela nafas.

"Ayo kita berangkat, ibu sudah membuat janji dengan butik langganan ibu." Suara Karura memecah keheningan.

"Aa.. ini memberiku deja vu saat ibu mengantarku memilih gaun." Matsuri mulai bernostalgia dengan ibu mertuanya.

Keduanya melenggang keluar yang kini diikuti oleh Gaara dan Tenten. Sementara Gaara memegang kemudi, Karura duduk di belakang bersama Matsuri, lalu Tenten duduk di samping Gaara. Sebenarnya Tenten ingin sekali duduk di belakang, sehingga ia bisa menghindar dari Gaara. Namun, apa bisa dikata saat Matsuri menggoda keduanya, mengatakan agar keduanya bisa lebih akrab yang tentu saja dibalas anggukan antusias dari Karura. _Akrab dari Hong Kong_ dengus Tenten sebal. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya terdengar suara Matsuri dan Karura, sesekali Tenten membalas dengan senyum kikuk saat keduanya bertanya seputar kehidupan Tenten.

[Mall Konoha – 9.37 AM]

Gaara memberikan kuncil mobilnya pada petugas yang berjaga, tentu saja untuk memakirkan mobil mewah keluarga Sabaku. Setelah itu ia berjalan masuk ke Mall, menyusul tiga perempuan yang terlebih dulu masuk. Gaara tentu saja tahu kemana ibunya akan membawa kakak ipar dan calon istrinya pergi, apalagi kalau bukan butik milik Konan.

.

{{ 7 Hari Menuju Pernikahan }}

.

Tenten ingat ini adalah butik tempat ia membeli cheongsam beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ini, ia, Matsuri dan Karura tengah duduk di sofa yang butik itu sediakan. Tak lama muncul sosok yang Tenten kenali sebagai Konan –perempuan yang membantunya memilih cheongsam tempo hari.

"Selamat pagi, nyonya Karura." Konan menyapa dengan sopan.

"A-a, Konan berhenti memanggilku nyonya. Kita kan sudah kenal sejak lama." Konan tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan teman seangkatan waktu kuliahnya dulu.

"Kau mengunjungiku beberapa minggu lalu, dan sekarang sudah menemukan calon menantu lagi?" Konan penasaran bagaimana teman seangkatannya itu mendapatkan calon menantu lagi dalam waktu singkat.

"Ohohoho memangnya kau tidak suka aku mengunjungimu?" wajah Karura berubah masam.

"Tentu saja aku senang, dan mana calon pengantin yang beruntung itu?" Konan mencari-cari perempuan yang akan menikah dengan anak Karura.

"Tenten, ayo sini." Karura memberi isyarat untuk Tenten mendekat.

"Ah! Anda yang tempo hari datang membeli cheongsam." Konan mengingat-ingat wajah Tenten.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Tenten.

"Selamat pagi, jadi gaun seperti apa yang ingin kau kenakan nanti?" Konan tampak lebih akrab pada Tenten sekarang.

"Pastikan ia mendapat yang terbaik, hohoho." Ujar Karura lalu membiarkan Konan membimbing Tenten memilih gaun pengantinnya.

Konan menunjukkan berbagai gaun pengantin yang mungkin disukai Tenten, namun sudah beberapa gaun dilewatinya tak satupun yang menarik perhatian Tenten. Disaat mereka tengah sibuk memilah gaun untuk Tenten, Gaara datang lalu menunjuk pada gaun merah menyala yang tengah dibenahi oleh salah satu asisten Konan. Alis Konan terangkat melihat pilihan Gaara.

"Warnanya bagus." Komentar Gaara singkat.

"Gaun ini baru saja datang, pilihan yang menarik." Konan mendekati gaun merah itu.

Sebenarnya gaun itu cukup sederhana, layaknya gaun pada umumnya gaun itu tak memiliki lengan. Tentu saja akan mengekspos bahu siapa saja yang mengenakannya. Gaun itu memiliki sulaman dengan benang emas yang menggambarkan bunga naga –makhluk khas dalam mitologi China, di bagian dada hingga di bawah peruh. Gaun itu sedikit mengembang namun tidak menghilangkan kesan elegan yang dimilikinya.

"Biar ku bantu untuk berganti, Tenten." Tenten mengangguk lalu mengikuti Konan ke arah ruang ganti.

Karura dan Matsuri saling berpandangan, mereka tidak pernah tahu Gaara memiliki selera fashion yang bisa dikatakan boleh juga.

"Apa? Warnanya bagus, itu saja." Jawab Gaara tatkala kedua perempuan itu memandanginya heran.

"Maniak warna merah." Gaara hanya masa bodoh dengan ucapan Matsuri.

Belasan menit berlalu dengan cepat, kini keluarlah Tenten dengan gaun pilihan Gaara itu. Matsuri dan Karura tentu saja memuji penampilan gadis itu. Tenten benar-benar malu, ia tak pernah mengenakan dress seperti ini sebelumnya, paling ekstrim hanyalah cheongsam tempo hari. Tenten melirik Gaara yang tak berkedip ditempatnya, oh dilihat oleh pria yang akan menjadi calon suaminya itu membuat rasa malu Tenten bertambah. Entahlah, ia merasa malu saja ditatapi terus-terusan seperti itu.

"Apa?" tanya Tenten ketus pada Gaara yang kini memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Balas Gaara datar. Karura menarik pipi Gaara.

"Pujilah calon istrimu." Gaara meringis pelan, lalu mengangguk pada Karura.

"Cantik. Sudah 'kan?" ucapan Gaara membuat semua orang yang ada di sana serasa terjungkal.

"Lupakan anakku yang kelewat tidak peka itu. Tenten, apa kamu menyukai gaun ini?" Karura bertanya pada Tenten yang masih berputar-putar sedikit dengan gaun barunya itu.

"Mhmm. Aku menyukainya, warnanya tidak mencolok tapi tetap elegan." Karura mangut-mangut mendengar jawaban Tenten.

"Konan aku ambil yang ini, dan oh bisakah kau buatkan pasangan tudung kepalanya juga?" Konan mengiyakan lalu menuju meja kerjanya untuk mencatat hal-hal yang diperlukan Karura.

"Ibu, jangan lupa dengan bridesmaids." Karura menepuk keningnya pelan mendengar apa yang disampaikan Matsuri.

"Ibu benar-benar lupa, Tenten apakah kamu punya sahabat yang ingin kamu ajak sebagai bridesmaid?" tanya Karura kemudian.

"Bridesmaids maksudnya perempuan yang mendampingi mempelai wanita itu?" Tenten balik bertanya.

"Ya. Perlu diingat harus perempuan yang belum menikah." Ujar Karura mengingatkan.

"Ada tiga orang, apa itu cukup?" Karura menggeleng.

"Aku akan menghubungi Sari dan Shion." Matsuri menekan-nekan nomor telpon pada ponselnya.

Calon kakak ipar dan ibu mertuanya kini sibuk menelepon orang-orang yang tak satupun Tenten kenali. Lalu Gaara yang kini juga sibuk dengan ponselnya, mungkin membicarakan tentang pekerjaan. Tenten lalu menghampiri salah satu pegawai di sana untuk menolongnya berganti, lelah juga mengenakan gaun.

.

{{ 7 Hari Menuju Pernikahan }}

.

Mereka berempat keluar dari butik milik Konan, Karura melihat sebuah catatan kecil kemudian mangut-mangut tidak jelas. Lalu beralih pada tiga orang yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Gaun dan aksesoris sudah, saatnya memilihkan sepatu untukmu. Lalu bertemu dengan _Wedding Organizer_." Karura melihat catatannya dan Tenten secara bergantian.

"Ibu, aku ada urusan sebentar. " Gaara bersuara setelah sekian lama diam.

"Tinggalkan pekerjaan kantor untuk sementara, astaga kau akan menikah minggu depan." Karura tampak memarahi anak bungsunya itu.

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan perusahaan milik tuan Danzo minggu lalu." Gaara masih mempertahankan keputusannya.

"Baik, baik. Tapi nanti jika ibu menelepon, kau harus segera menjemput kami, oke?" Gaara mengangguk sekali, kemudian bergegas pergi.

Karura menggelengkan kepalanya, "ayo kita mencari sepatu untukmu, Tenten." yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Matsuri dan Tenten.

.

{{ 7 Hari Menuju Pernikahan }}

.

Tenten menghempaskan dirinya di atas kursi, ia lelah sekali setelah berkeliling selama dua jam bersama Matsuri dan Karura. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk makan siang sebelum bertemu dengan Wedding Organizer jam dua siang nanti. Matsuri dan Karura masih berada di depan kasir, membayar makanan mereka lalu mendekat ke tempat Tenten berada. Mereka memilih menu makan siang berupa yakiniku dan nasi, ditemani tiga gelas kola ukuran besar sebagai minuman. Tenten hanya menjadi pendengar setia dari kedua perempuan yang usianya terpaut di atas Tenten. Mereka sangat akrab pikir Tenten.

"Tenten, kenapa tak bergabung bersama kami? Hitung-hitung sebagai cara mengakrabkan diri dengan ibu." Suara Matsuri membuyarkan lamunan Tenten.

"A-ah maaf." Tenten terdengar kikuk.

"Jangan-jangan melamunkan Gaara ya? Ayo~" Karura menggoda calon menantunya itu.

"NO! Aku tidak membayangkan panda merah gila itu." Ups, Tenten lupa bahwa ibu dari panda gila yang ia sebut itu ada di dekatnya.

"Hahaha, belum pernah ada yang memanggil Gaara seperti itu. Kamu memang unik." Reaksi yang tak Tenten duga, Karura terkekeh mendengar perkataan Tenten.

"Ibu tidak marah aku memanggil Gaara seperti itu?" Matsuri mengangguk, ia juga penasaran karena sejujurnya ia tak berani menatap Gaara terlalu lama.

"Tentu saja ibu tidak marah, anak itu memang suka seenaknya tapi ibu jamin dia anak yang baik." Karura masih saja terkekeh.

"Dia memang panda merah gila." Tenten mendengus sesaat setelahnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut panda merah gila."

Karura dan Matsuri menutup mulut mereka saat Gaara bersuara, meninggalkan Tenten yang kini membatu.

"Memangnya siapa lagi." Tenten membalas dengan ketus.

"Ara-ara, apa urusanmu sudah selesai, Gaara?" tanya Karura lembut yang dibalas anggukan oleh Gaara.

Tenten melanjutkan makan siangnya yang tertunda, mengabaikan Gaara yang tengah berbincang dengan sang Ibu. Baru saja Tenten akan menyuap yakiniku terakhirnya, Gaara sudah mengarahkan tangan Tenten yang memegang sumpit ke arah bibirnya lalu melahap yakiniku Tenten. Tenten mendelik pada Gaara.

"Apa? Aku lapar." Ujar Gaara pendek.

Karura dan Matsuri berpandangan melihat tingkat laku keduanya lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Kau kan bisa pesan di sana!" Tenten tidak habis pikir, Gaara memang senang sekali membuatnya kesal.

"Tak ada waktu, bukankah kita harus ke tempat berikutnya?" kilah Gaara.

"Gaara benar, ini sudah mendekati jam dua siang. Sebaiknya kita bergegas, ayo Tenten." Matsuri menarik lengan Tenten. Ia hanya mengikuti Matsuri dengan perasaan setengah dongkol.

.

{{ 7 Hari Menuju Pernikahan }}

.

Tenten menghela nafas lagi, terlalu lelah hari ini setelah berbelanja kesana-kemari bersama calon ibu mertua, dengan perasaan yang cukup dongkol saat Gaara berada di sekitarnya. Gaara mengantarnya pulang sejam yang lalu. Perempuan manis bercepol dua itu merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Masih terngiang perkataan Karura untuk berlatih menggunakan high heelsnya saat Tenten bilang ia tak pernah memakai high heels sebelumnya. Minimal latihan setengah jam perhari kata calon ibu mertuanya itu, setidaknya agar ia cukup terbiasa mengenakan high heels. _Ah siapa peduli_ , pikir Tenten. Untuk hari ini ia akan fokus beristirahat.

"Tenten, ayo turun untuk makan malam." Suara ibunya terdengar lagi.

"Baik bu, aku datang." Balas Tenten lalu keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

.

.

 _–to be continued._

* * *

Hello, semuanya! Tama kembali dengan sekuel dari fict [Salah Sangka]

Tama ucapin makasi banyak buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri mereview fict Tama yang satu itu.

 **GuestSNL** \- Terima kasih GuestSNL atas masukannya, untuk alasan kenapa si panda merah grusu-grusu minta nikah itu bakal dijelasin di fict ini.

Tama mohon masukan untuk fict ini, karena sejujurnya Tama gatau harus ngelanjutin kemana .

 _–Tamamushi out!_


	2. Day 2

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Setting :** Alternative Universe

 **Pairing :** Gaara x Tenten

 **Rate :** T

* * *

 **Story by :** Tamamushi

 **Summary :**

7 hari sebelum pernikahan Tenten bersama pria yang menurutnya gila. Yang lebih gilanya lagi ia menerima pernikahan ini. Bagaimana persiapan Tenten seminggu sebelum hari besarnya itu?

.

{{ 7 Hari Menuju Pernikahan }}

.

"Tak bisakah kau setidaknya mengirimiku pesan terlebih dahulu?" Tenten tak bisa menghilangkan nada ketusnya pada Gaara.

"Malas." Gaara tak mengindahkan kata-kata Tenten, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi dalam kamar Tenten.

"Aaarggh susah bicara sama Panda Gila." Erang perempuan bercepol dua itu lalu melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi usai bosan mengusir dan mengatai calon suaminya itu.

 _[Flashback – 6.47 AM]_

 _Tenten mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, sebenarnya ia masih ngantuk. Ia menduga bahwa itu adalah sang ibu, yang biasa membangunkan Tenten pagi-pagi buta._

" _Ada apa bu?" tanya Tenten setengah berteriak. Namun tak ada jawaban terdengar, meskipun pintu kembali terketuk oleh seseorang._

 _Merasa kesal, Tenten turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan gontai menuju pintu._

" _Ada apa sih bu, Tenten masih ngantuk!" ujar Tenten sembari membuka pintu._

 _Bukan, bukan sosok ibunya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya itu. Melainkan panda merah gila yang tersenyum miring. Tenten terkesiap lalu berusaha menutup pintu kamarnya yang tentu saja ditahan oleh Gaara._

" _Panda Gila!" teriak Tenten yang kini masih mendorong pintu kamarnya._

" _Tenten! Tidak boleh seperti itu pada calon suamimu!" kini bisa Tenten dengar suara ibunya dari belakang Gaara._

" _Ibu, kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?" tanya Tenten cepat._

" _Menjemputmu?" Gaara balas dengan bertanya._

" _Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Panda Gila!" Tenten membalas dengan sengit._

" _Loh, bukannya kalian sudah janjian akan berangkat membuat kartu undangan?" pertanyaan dari Ibu Tenten membuat perempuan itu menepuk jidatnya, ia lupa._

" _Masih muda sudah pikun." Nada mengejek dari Gaara sama sekali tidak membantu._

" _Ah nak Gaara tunggu di dalam saja, Tenten cepatlah bersiap kemudian turun untuk sarapan."_

 _Ibu Tenten melenggang pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berada di ambang pintu kamar Tenten. Tenten mendengus, lalu berusaha mengusir Gaara yang tentunya hanya dibalas ala kadarnya oleh pria itu. Gaara kemudian memasuki kamar Tenten._

 _[Flashback End]_

Karena terlalu sibuk menyumpah-serapahi Gaara, Tenten lupa membawa handuk dan baju ganti bersamanya. Alhasil kini ia tengah menahan malu, setengah berteriak pada Gaara memintanya membawakan handuk yang ia gantung di belakang pintu kamarnya.

"Baju ganti juga!" tambah Tenten saat ia mendengar suara langkah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Baju dalam 'gimana?" wajah Tenten memerah mendengar pertanyaan Gaara.

"Yang mana saja!" balas Tenten dengan wajah yang masih bisa disandingkan dengan tomat.

Gaara membuka lemari Tenten, matanya menelisik ke seluruh sudut dalam lemari gadis itu. Tenten menggerutu, kenapa panda merah gila itu lama sekali sih? Gaara kini mengetuk pintu kamar mandi Tenten. Tenten tentu saja membuka celah sedikit untuk mengambil handuk dan pakaian yang diambilkan Gaara. Saat Tenten mengambil pakaian dalamnya dari Gaara, ia bisa mendengar suara Gaara.

"Kurasa merah muda warna yang bagus untukmu, tapi aku lebih suka merah." Ujarnya datar tanpa dosa.

"PANDA MESUM!" Tenten berteriak lagi lalu mengunci kamar mandinya kasar.

.

{{7 Hari Menuju Pernikahan}}

.

Tenten keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan perasaan malu bercampur kesal. Baru saja ia ingin protes pada pilihan pakaian Gaara, suara sang ibu mengintrupsinya dari bawah.

"Tenten, nak Gaara, ayo turun." Gaara berjalan keluar kamar Tenten terlebih dahulu, yang kemudian disusul oleh Tenten.

Tenten heran pada Gaara, pria itu mampu meladeni pembicaraan yang menurut Tenten membosankan seputar bisnis-bisnis dan bisnis. Usai sarapan, Tenten dan Gaara menuju mobil Gaara yang terparkir di luar rumah Tenten.

"Ibu, ayah, Tenten berangkat dulu." Ujar Tenten berpamitan pada orang tuanya. Kepala keluarga Chao dan istrinya melambaikan tangan setelah membalas dengan 'hati-hati di jalan'

"Panda Gila, kita akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Tenten saat Gaara mengarahkan kemudinya menjauh dari rumah Tenten.

"Tempat kemarin." Jawaban Gaara seakan ingin menyulut kemarahan Tenten.

"Dengar, kemarin itu kita pergi ke berbagai tempat. Aku tidak akan repot bertanya lagi jika kemarin kita hanya mengunjungi satu tempat." Tenten memutar bola matanya dengan kesal.

"Wedding Organizer." Selain Panda Gila, kini Tenten akan menambah julukan Gaara dengan Manusia Minim Kosa Kata.

.

{{7 Hari Menuju Pernikahan}}

.

Sesampainya mereka di sebuah gedung bercat putih yang menjulang, Tenten mengikuti Gaara menuju sebuah ruangan yang Tenten ingat sebagai ruang kerja Senju Tsunade –pemilik WO atau Wedding Organizer tempat mereka memersiapkan segalanya.

"Ah, tuan Sabaku, saya sudah menanti kedatangan anda." Ujar Tsunade sopan lalu memersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk duduk.

Tsunade tampak mengeluarkan sebuah catatan kecil yang penuh dengan coretan, daftar yang mereka diskusikan kemarin mengenai apa saja yang akan keluarga Sabaku gunakan dalam hari besar putra bungsu mereka.

"Jadi untuk undangannya, kami akan mengantar anda berdua ke ruang desain. Di sana desainer kami sudah menunggu jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir." Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan Tsunade. "Kemudian, untuk daftar undangan kami akan menunggu hingga paling lambat besok. Dan anda bisa mengirimnya ke alamat e-mail ini." Tsunade lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Gaara.

Perbincangan ketiganya berlangsung cukup lama, mengingat banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan dengan jangka waktu yang bisa dibilang terbatas. Tsunade kemudian menuntun keduanya menuju lantai dua, menuju ruang desain tentunya. Seperti yang Tsunade katakan sebelumnya, di sana sudah menunggu seorang pria berambut hitam klimis berkulit pucat dengan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya.

"Perkenalkan dia Sai Shimura, desainer yang akan membantu anda mendesain kartu undangan." Sai membungkuk yang dibalas dengan sopan oleh Gaara dan Tenten. "Baiklah, saya akan meninggalkan anda bersama Sai. Sai, tolong berikan pelayanan terbaik pada pelanggan kita." Tsunade kemudian pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang tadi.

"Silahkan duduk, tuan dan nyonya Sabaku." Sai memersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk duduk.

Di hadapan Gaara dan Tenten terdapat sebuah layar monitor tipis berukuran dua puluh empat inci dengan berbagai contoh desain kartu undangan. Sai kembali memerhatikan monitor yang lain.

"Anda bisa memilih dari desain-desain yang sudah ada, atau tertarik untuk membuat sebuah desain dari awal?" Sai bertanya pada keduanya.

Tenten melirik Gaara yang sedari tadi diam, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mendesain undangannya sendiri tapi pria itu tampak sibuk memerhatikan desain-desain yang ada pada layar monitor. Kemudian Tenten menunduk lesu.

"Desain dari awal." Balas Gaara. Semangat Tenten tampak membara kembali.

"Baiklah." Sai tersenyum lagi, lalu membuka sebuah program untuk mulai mendesain kartu undangan. "Sebelum itu, saya ingin menanyakan beberapa informasi." Tambah Sai kemudian.

"Diskusikan dengan dia," Gaara menunjuk Tenten "aku ada urusan. Kalau sudah selesai, hubungi aku." Ujar Gaara lalu melenggang pergi dengan ponsel yang kini bertengger di telinga kirinya.

"Apa anda tidak apa-apa?" Sai memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"A-ah iya aku tidak apa-apa, dan tidak perlu berbicara seformal itu." Tenten membalas pertanyaan Sai sembari melambaikan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau ku pangggil nona ..." kalimat Sai menggantung.

"Tenten, namaku Tenten." Sai tersenyum lagi lalu mengangguk sopan mendengar balasan Tenten.

"Baik nona Tenten, dimulai dari warna dasar yang ingin nona gunakan. Silahkan tulis di sini, lalu pilih pola yang ingin nona gunakan di layar monitor di depan nona." Sai menjelaskan dengan singkat, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Tenten.

Tenten mengangguk, lalu menuliskan warna yang ingin ia gunakan sebagai dasar. Lalu, perhatiannya tertuju pada berbagai pola yang telah ditampilkan Sai pada layar monitor di hadapannya. Cukup lama hingga diskusi mereka berdua selesai. Tenten memutuskan untuk menghubungi Gaara setelah bersalaman dengan Sai, kemudian berjalan menuju lantai satu menunggu kedatangan Gaara.

"Panda gila, sudah selesai tuh. Kita akan kemana setelah ini?" tanya Tenten pada pria di seberang sambungan teleponnya.

" _Bertemu dengan ibu_." Suara Gaara masih saja terdengar menyebalkan.

"Tak bisakah kau membalas lebih dari itu? Kau tahu kau itu sangat menyebalkan." Tenten bersungut.

" _Tunggu aku di luar_." Kemudian Gaara memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

Tenten berjalan ke luar gedung, mendapati Gaara dan mobilnya telah menunggu. Kemudian perempuan itu berlari kecil, berusaha menghindari salju yang masih turun di bulan Januari. Setelah memasuki mobil, Tenten menepuk sweater merahnya perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan beberapa butir salju yang menempel. Sebuah tangan besar terulur kemudian menepuk poni yang menutupi keningnya. Itu tangan Gaara. Tenten menahan nafas saat tangan Gaara masih membersihkan salju di atas rambutnya. Setelah itu, Gaara kembali memegang kemudi dan keduanya hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

{{7 Hari Menuju Pernikahan}}

.

Keduanya masih saja mendiamkan satu sama lain tatkala mobil Gaara memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Sabaku.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Suara lembut Karura memecah keheningan Gaara dan Tenten.

"Selamat siang, ibu." Sapa Tenten yang kemudian dihadiahi pelukan hangat oleh nyonya Sabaku.

"Selamat siang, Tenten. Sudah makan siang?" Tenten menjawab pertanyaan Karura dengan gelengan. Ibu tiga anak itu melirik tajam Gaara yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ibu 'kan minta kami segera datang." Ujar Gaara membela diri.

"Bukan berarti kau bisa menelantarkan calon istrimu, astaga." Karura menghela nafas, Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu, cuek.

"Tak apa ibu, aku tidak terlalu lapar." Tenten akui selera makannya belakangan ini menurun.

" _No_! Tenten harus menjaga kesehatan! Pernikahan kalian sebentar lagi, dan oh apakah Tenten sudah berlatih berjalan di atas _high heels_? Sudah berlatih dengan janji suci?" banyak sekali pertanyaan Karura pada calon menantunya itu.

"E-eh belum, bu. Dan kata Tsunade, daftar undangan dikirim paling lambat besok." Tenten hampir saja melupakan informasi yang diberikan Tsunade.

"Ya, hmm, kamu benar. Kita akan memikirkan itu nanti, ayo kita makan siang dulu. Gaara, matikan dulu ponselmu."

Karura memberi isyarat _no_ - _no_ pada anak bungsunya itu, Gaara kemudian bergumam kecil pada orang di seberang telepon lalu mematikan sambungan. Tak lama setelah itu ia mematikan ponselnya seperti permintaan ibunya. Anak yang patuh, pikir Tenten. Karura meninggalkan keduanya menuju dapur, sementara Gaara berjalan ke arah lain yang Tenten pikir sebagai ruang makan. Setibanya di ruang makan, Tenten mendekati Gaara lalu berbisik.

"Ternyata kau seorang penurut pada ibu ya. Ku kira kau adalah pria yang liar." Gaara melirik Tenten.

"Aku memang liar, tak terkecuali urusan ranjang." Balasan Gaara mengenainya telak, meninggalkan Tenten dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Panda merah gila mesum sialan." Ingin sekali Tenten berteriak namun saat ini ia hanya bisa mendesis pada calon suaminya itu. Dan Gaara lagi-lagi hanya angkat bahu, cuek.

Gaara dan Tenten duduk agak berjauhan, apalagi kalau bukan karena kekesalannya pada bungsu Sabaku itu kian memuncak. Karura datang dengan sebuah pot besar, kemudian ia meletakkannya di tengah meja. Karura memandang heran keduanya yang duduk berjauhan.

"Kenapa kalian duduknya jauh-jauh gitu?" tanya Karura dengan perasaan heran.

"Panda gila itu membuatku kesal." Ucapan Tenten mengundang seulas senyum di wajah Karura.

"Awas nanti jatuh cinta loh~" goda Karura yang kemudian kembali pergi ke dapur, mengabaikan delik protes dari Tenten.

Tenten mengendurkan bahunya, lalu melirik Gaara yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia berdiri lalu melangkah menuju arah Karura pergi.

.

{{7 Hari Menuju Pernikahan}}

.

Tidak banyak yang terjadi selama makan siang, selain percakapannya bersama calon ibu mertua dan Gaara yang sesekali sibuk mengirim pesan entah pada siapa.

"Tenten, nanti akan ibu hubungi tuan dan nyonya Chao mengenai daftar undangan dari mereka. Lalu, kamu sendiri ingin mengundang siapa saja?" Karura bertanya sembari gesit mencuci alat makan yang mereka gunakan tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengundang teman-temanku, Ibu. Oh astaga itu mengingatkanku, aku belum menghubungi mereka sama sekali." Tenten yang semula membantu Karura mengelap alat makan yang basah, menepuk keningnya. Kenapa ia bisa pelupa begini.

"Haha, jangan lupa untuk memberitahu teman-temanmu yang akan menjadi bridesmaids ya." Karura mengingatkan Tenten.

"Baik, bu. Aku akan menghubungi mereka setelah ini." Ujar Tenten setelah meletakkan alat makan terakhir.

Seperti yang Tenten katakan barusan, perempuan berusia dua puluhan itu menyambar ponsel dalam saku celananya lalu mencari kontak sahabat-sahabatnya. Tenten lalu berpikir, siapa yang harus ia hubungi terlebih dahulu. Hinata saja, pikirnya kemudian.

"Halo, Hinata?" Tenten bersuara saat ia yakin Hinata mengangkat teleponnya.

" _S-selamat siang, Tenten_." Suara Hinata terdengar begitu lembut.

"Selamat siang, Hinata. Maaf baru bisa menghubungi hari ini." Tenten bisa mendengar perempuan di seberang teleponnya itu berkata tidak apa. "Etto, Hinata aku ada permintaan." Tambah Tenten kemudian.

" _A-apa yang bisa ku bantu, Tenten?_ " tanya Hinata.

"Aku akan menikah dalam ermm enam hari lagi ku rasa. Aku ... ingin kau jadi salah satu bridesmaidku, mau nggak, Hinata?" tanya Tenten to the point.

"..." tidak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat.

"Hinata?" Tenten memastikan Hinata masih berada di sana.

" _A-ah iya, maaf, a-aku hanya terlalu kaget. T-tentu saja bisa, Tenten. La-lagipula kau adalah sahabatku. Aku ingin turut mengambil b-bagian dalam hari besarmu_." Tenten tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Hinata. " _S-siapa laki-laki beruntung itu, Tenten?_ " Hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"A-e-etto, lihat saja besok, hahahaha. Aku akan mengirimi pesan saat ia datang menjemput, oke?." Jawab Tenten dengan nada yang cukup kikuk.

" _B-baiklah, kalau begitu ada lagi yang bisa ku bantu, Tenten?_ " Tenten memikirkan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Tidak, itu saja. Sampai bertemu besok, Hinata." Setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata di seberang sana, Tenten memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Ia lalu mencari nomor Sakura lalu menekan 'call' pada layar ponselnya dan menunggu jawaban.

" _Halo, Tenten._ " Sakura mengangkat teleponnya.

Tenten menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, namun reaksi Sakura sedikit berbeda. Perempuan berambut gulali itu sepertinya terkesiap kemudian memberi selamat pada Tenten. Setelah berbincang sebentar, Tenten memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Kali ini, Tenten memantapkan hati sebelum menelepon Ino. Pasalnya, sahabat dengan rambut bak perempuan keturunan Perancis itu pasti akan merecokinya dengan segudang pertanyaan. Tenten menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

" _KAU KEMANA SAJA HAH?_ " suara Ino menggelegar, Tenten meringis dibuatnya sembari menjauhkan ponselnya dari daun telinga.

"Ahaha, aku lumayan sibuk akhir-akhir ini, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan tapi tidak enak kalau lewat pesan singkat." Tenten terdengar kikuk.

" _Oke oke aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu nanti. Jadi ada apa?_ "Tenten meneguk ludahnya, semoga saja Ino tidak menguras isi dompetnya kali ini.

"Aku akan menikah minggu depan, aku ingin kau jadi salah satu bridesmaidku, besok kau akan dijemput jadi tunggu saja SMS-ku oke." Tenten menyampaikan hal itu dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

" _Oke jadi kau akan ... APA? KAU AKAN MENIKAH? GIRL, KAU BERHUTANG LEBIH BANYAK PENJELASAN BESOK!_ " lagi-lagi suara Ino melengking yang membuat telinga Tenten berdengung.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Jadi bisa 'kan?" tanya Tenten kemudian.

" _Of course! Apa sih yang enggak buat gadisku~_ " suara Ino lebih rileks kali ini.

"Syukurlah, nanti ku SMS lagi. Sampai jumpa, Ino." Ino membalas dengan hal yang sama kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Tenten menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian ia beralih pada Karura yang kini sedang berbincang dengan seseorang lewat telepon.

"Iya kalau tidak sibuk ya, Ibu tidak apa-apa. Sudah ada Matsuri dan juga Tenten. Mhmm, jaga kesehatanmu ya, Temari. Ibu tutup dulu teleponnya." Karura meletakkan kembali gagang telepon rumahnya, ia lalu menoleh melihat Tenten yang memerhatikannya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi mereka, bu." Ujar Tenten.

"Besok kita akan mencari dress yang cocok untuk mereka. Akan ku minta Gaara untuk menjemput teman-temanmu, dan ada dua orang lagi yang akan datang." Tenten mengangguk menanggapi, kemudian melihat Gaara yang dahinya tampak mengerut.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Gaara.

"Hhh..." Karura menghela nafas, "lalu siapa lagi? Kankuro akan menjemput Sari dan Shion, Baki mendampingi ayahmu ke luar kota hingga hari Jumat nanti." Tambah Karura.

"Baiklah, ibu." Gaara tak berkomentar apapun lagi, namun bisa dipastikan Tenten tertawa keras dalam hatinya.

" _Rasakan itu panda gila! The power of mom!_ " Yang tentu saja Tenten teriakkan dalam hati.

"Ibu akan menghubungi salon langganan ibu. Nah, Tenten latihan menggunakan _high heels_ sama Gaara dulu ya. Jangan lupa dengan janji suci juga, Gaara, Tenten ibu titipkan padamu." Setelah berujar demikian, Karura meninggalkan kedua insan itu di ruang keluarga.

Setelah kepergian Karura, mereka berdua saling melirik namun Tenten masih tak acuh pada calon suaminya itu. Sementara Gaara, jangan ditanya, ia masih saja duduk di salah satu sofa menunggu keputusan Tenten. Beberapa menit berlalu, keduanya masih saja terdiam satu sama lain.

"Dimana ibu meletakkan _high heels_ -mu?" Tenten menoleh pada Gaara yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Uhm, kalau tidak salah beliau bilang di kamar tamu." Jawab Tenten, "Biar aku yang ambil." Tambahnya kemudian.

.

{{7 Hari Menuju Pernikahan}}

.

Dua puluh menit berlalu sejak Tenten meninggalkan ruang keluarga, namun perempuan bercepol dua itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tak lama kemudian, Tenten muncul dengan raut wajah yang cukup risau.

"A-aku lupa ruangan yang mana." Cicitnya saat Gaara memberikan tatapan seakan-akan bertanya dari mana saja dia.

Pria berambut merah itu seakan lupa bahwa rumahnya itu bak istana, wajar saja jika perempuan itu kebingungan. Gaara lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju lantai dua yang diekori oleh Tenten di belakangnya. Kamar tamu di rumah ini bisa dibilang cukup banyak. Meskipun masih bisa dihitung dengan jemari tangan, bagi orang-orang yang tidakfamiliar bisa saja kebingungan mencari ruangan yang dimaksud. Setahu Gaara, ibunya hanya memasuki satu ruang tamu yang cukup dekat dengan kamar kedua orang tuanya. Dan kamar kedua orang tuanya berada cukup jauh dari tangga, tidak heran perempuan itu sampai kebinungan. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, keduanya sampai di depan sebuah pintu bercat putih layaknya pintu ruangan lain di rumah ini. Gaara memutar knop pintu, menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan ranjang yang tak kalah besar. Di dalam ruangan itu sendiri banyak sekali terdapat perlengkapan yang diperlukan Tenten.

"Mungkin yang itu." Gaara menunjuk pada setumpuk kotak yang ia yakini berisi sepatu hak tinggi milik Tenten.

Perempuan itu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Gaara, ia pun mendekati tumpukan kotak-kotak itu. Setelah ia turunkan susunan kotaknya, ia temukan sebuah kotak berwarna abu-abu berlabel toko sepatu yang dikunjunginya kemarin. Diambilnya kotak itu, kemudian ia bertanya pada Gaara.

"Lalu kita akan latihan di mana?" tanya Tenten.

"Di dekat tangga, dari sana kau berjalan hingga pintu depan." Balas Gaara sekenanya. Tenten mendelik, jalurnya cukup jauh.

"Kau begitu ingin menyiksaku huh?" tanya Tenten sarkastis, Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu meninggalkan Tenten.

Tenten melepaskan sepatunya, lalu mengganti keduanya dengan _high heels_ berwarna merah darah. Ia berusaha berdiri, setelah berhasil kemudian dengan hati-hati ia berjalan ke luar kamar tamu. Beberapa langkah awal memang mudah, namun setelahnya Tenten kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tenten hampir saja terjerembab di atas lantai yang terbuat dari marmer itu jika tak ada dua tangan kokoh yang menahan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Gaara dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang menyebalkannya itu, Tenten buru-buru melepaskan diri.

"K-ku kira kau sudah pergi." Tenten gelagapan, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Tentu jika kau memutuskan untuk mengenakan kedua sepatu itu di dekat tangga." Balas Gaara.

Tenten tersentak, betul juga, jika ia mengenakan sepatunya di dekat tangga, ia tak perlu bersusah payah jalan terseok-seok dari kamar tamu. Namun apa daya ia sudah terlanjur memakai _high heels_ -nya. Menghela nafas sesaat, perempuan kelahiran bulan Maret itu kembali menegakkan diri dan berjalan perlahan. Ia mengabaikan eksistensi Gaara yang menatap punggungnya dalam diam. Gaara dengan sigap menarik pinggang Tenten saat dilihatnya perempuan itu akan terjatuh lagi.

"Kau sama sekali tidak belajar dari kesalahan." Ujar Gaara sarkartis.

"Memangnya salahku apa sih?" Tenten bertanya dengan ketus, ia tidak tahu apa yang salah.

"Rapatkan kakimu, menggunakan _high heels_ sambil berjalan seperti laki-laki sama sekali tidak membantu." Tenten merungut mendengar penjelasan Gaara.

Setelah melepaskan diri dari pria itu, Tenten berdiri lagi kemudian merapatkan kakinya. Ia yang terbiasa berjalan layaknya pria dengan langkah besar, harus menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Ia mengambil langkah hati-hati. Kemudian, Gaara menarik kedua lengan Tenten dan membuatnya terlentang di kanan dan kiri prerempuan itu.

"Untuk menjaga keseimbangan." Ujar Gaara tatkala Tenten mendelik padanya.

"Ribet _banget_." Cetus Tenten yang kini lebih seimbang saat berjalan.

Gaara memerhatikan punggung Tenten, perempuan itu hampir sampai di dekat tangga. Ia lalu berjalan mendahului Tenten. Gaara menunggu di anak tangga kedua dari atas, dilihatnya Tenten yang kini ragu-ragu untuk turun atau tidak.

"Ada apa? Kau takut?" tanya Gaara dengan nada mengejek.

"T-tidak! Aku tidak takut hanya saja ..." Tenten menatap ragu-ragu anak tangga di bawahnya.

Gaara yang melihat kelakuan Tenten seperti itu tidak tinggal diam, ia lalu mengambil tangan kanan Tenten.

"Pegangan, melangkahlah perlahan-lahan." Ucap Gaara yang dibalas anggukan oleh Tenten.

Untuk sesaat Tenten melupakan kekesalannya pada pria yang kerap ia panggil Panda Gila itu. Ia memfokuskan dirinya pada anak-anak tangga yang dilangkahinya perlahan. Gaara kini menuntun Tenten, Tenten heran dari mana pria itu mendapat pengetahuan tentang menggunakan _high heels_. Sesekali Gaara menegur Tenten saat perempuan itu salah melangkah. Akhirnya setelah melewati tangga di rumah Gaara itu, keduanya sampai di lantai dasar.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menggenggam tanganku?" tanya Gaara mendapati Tenten masih saja menggenggam tangannya.

"O-oh maaf." Dengan segera Tenten melepaskan genggaman Gaara.

Suasananya berubah kikuk bagi Tenten, perempuan itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan latihannya. Ia menghela nafas dalam hati, tidak tahu ia harus kesal atau senang dengan perlakuan yang bisa dibilang manis dari Gaara. Pria itu menyebalkan namun perhatian disaat yang sama. _Tapi dia lebih menyebalkan_ Tenten meyakini dirinya sendiri. Saking sibuknya bergelut dengan pikirannya, Tenten melupakan fakta ia –lagi-lagi hampir terjatuh, dan untungnya lagi Gaara dengan sigap membantunya.

"Pikiranmu melayang kemana, huh?" suara sarkartis Gaara kembali.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Tenten ketus lalu kembali berlatih di atas sepasang _high heels_ nya.

Latihan itu cukup melelahkan bagi Tenten. Tenten memutuskan untuk beristirahat setelah dua jam berjalan tanpa henti. Kakinya pegal dan hatinya kesal, siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah si bungsu Sabaku itu. Entah ya, menurut Tenten Gaara itu cerewet untuk ukuran seorang pria yang pendiam. Dengar saja nadanya yang sarkartis saat Tenten lagi-lagi hampir terjatuh, oh ingin sekali Tenten mencekik pria berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu. Karura muncul disaat yang tepat. Ibu tiga anak itu datang membawa nampan dengan tiga buah cangkir serta setoples kue di atasnya.

"Bagaimana latihanmu, Tenten?" tanya Karura.

"Melelahkan bu, apalagi kesal gara-gara dia." Delik Tenten pada Gaara yang tak acuh.

"Hahaha, tapi Gaara membantumu kan?" Karura bertanya lagi, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Tenten.

"Oh iya, Tenten, kapan ingin pindahan ke apartemen Gaara? Sebaiknya sesegera mungkin jadi setelah pernikahan Tenten bisa langsung istirahat." dahi Tenten mengerut mendengar pertanyaan calon ibu mertuanya.

Tenten terbelalak, "Apartemen? Bukannya aku akan pindah ke sini?" Tenten balas bertanya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kau akan tinggal di sini." Ucap Gaara angkat suara.

"Ohoho Gaara belum memberitahumu? Ia sudah pindah ke sebuah apartemen dekat kantor, dan Ibu lihat apartemen itu cukup dekat dengan kampusmu." Ujar Karura tenang.

"Biarkan aku menenangkan diri sejenak, bu. Hatiku tidak kuat dengan banyaknya kejutan dan rasa kesal hari ini." Keluh Tenten dengan jujur, _yeah_ , hari yang tidak beruntung ya Tenten.

.

.

 _–to be continued._

* * *

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, GAARA -masukin emoticon hati dan cium- [19 Januari]

Oke oke abaikan, ini Tama udah update fictnya semoga berkenan o3o

Review [Guest] :

 **albaficaaiko** \- alurnya ga nentu ahue T^T tapi makasih udah review ya *peluk peluk* ini Tama udah lanjutin C:

 **itakun** \- hmmm typo ya, D: berkenan untuk memberi contoh yang mana saja? Dan oh Tama udah berusaha buat nambahin _scene_ mereka berdua -nyengir- meskipun rada susah dapet feelnya T^T semoga itakun suka ya :D

 **Rahasia** \- *peluk peluk si Rahasia* waaaaa makasiiiiii, weheheh Tama juga ga bisa berenti senyum ngebayangin mereka loh :D Tama udah update nih semoga Rahasia suka ya C:

note : yang login udah Tama pm! Makasih semuanya o3o Tama ga segan segan nunggu kritik dan saran, tapi yang membangun yah Tama masih ragu soal penulisan dan sebangsanya :

 _–Tamamushi out!_


	3. Day 3

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Setting :** Alternative Universe

 **Pairing :** Gaara x Tenten

 **Rate :** T

* * *

 **Story by :** Tamamushi

 **Summary :**

7 hari sebelum pernikahan Tenten bersama pria yang menurutnya gila. Yang lebih gilanya lagi ia menerima pernikahan ini. Bagaimana persiapan Tenten seminggu sebelum hari besarnya itu?

.

{{ 7 Hari Menuju Pernikahan }}

.

Tenten masih menghafal baris demi baris janji suci tatkala perempuan paruh baya berstatus ibunya mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Ayo turun, nak. Waktunya makan malam, ayahmu sudah menunggu di bawah." Ujar ibu Tenten yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh putri semata wayangnya itu.

Tenten membereskan kamarnya sedikit, lalu turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Saat memasuki ruang makan, bisa dilihatnya betapa mesra ayah dan ibunya. Terbesit berbagai pertanyaan dalam kepala Tenten, mungkin akan diutarakannya nanti setelah makan malam. Perempuan berstatus mahasiswa di salah satu universitas Konoha itu duduk di seberang ayahnya yang kini masih mengerjai ibunya.

"Ayah dan ibu seperti anak-anak saja." Komentar Tenten setelah menyendok nasi dan lauk.

"Itu mengapa kami masih bertahan hingga saat ini, hahaha." Balas ayah Tenten dengan tawanya yang cukup keras.

"Bagaimana pertemuan ayah dan ibu sebelumnya?" Tenten memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Hmm, ceritanya panjang. Mungkin kau bisa tanyakan ibumu soal itu." Ayah Tenten tersenyum penuh arti.

Tenten kemudian berpaling pada ibunya yang kini bertampang masam.

"Ayahmu dulu orangnya pendiam. Tidak mencolok, dan keras kepala juga." Ibu Tenten memulai cerita masa lalunya.

"Dan ibu sendiri? Bagaimana?" sembari menyuapi dirinya dengan makanan yang tersaji, Tenten kembali bertanya.

Makan malam itu dipenuhi dengan cerita pertemuan hingga pernikahan kedua orang tuanya. Tenten tidak menyangka jika ibunya adalah salah satu atlet di universitasnya dulu. Dan sempat menghajar ayahnya karena sebuah kesalah pahaman.

Usai makan malam, Tenten membantu sang ibu untuk mencuci piring dan membereskan meja. Sebenarnya hal ini selalu menganggu Tenten sejak hari pertama kegiatannya bersama Gaara –tentu saja memersiapkan keperluan mereka untuk hari besar yang akan datang tak lama lagi.

"Ibu." Panggil Tenten dengan suara kecil.

"Iya nak?" balas ibunya yang masih mencuci piring.

"Aku takut." Tenten mengutarakan hal yang dirasakannya.

"Takut apa sayang? Kecoa? Biar ibu tangkap." Canda Ibunya.

"Ih ibu apaan sih, aku nggak takut kecoa." Tenten memanyunkan bibirnya menanggapi candaan ibunya, "Aku takut salah mengambil keputusan menikahi pria yang duh tidak ku kenal sebelumnya." Tambah perempuan itu kemudian.

"Apa yang kau takutkan dari keputusanmu, anakku?" Ibu Tenten mendekati putrinya yang duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan.

"Aku ... takut, ibu. Aku takut hal-hal ini tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan. Jauh dari ayah dan ibu, tinggal bersama pria yang selalu membuatku kesal, belum lagi aku masih kuliah. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir ... ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba." Tenten memeluk ibunya, berusaha meluapkan segala emosi yang ditampungnya beberapa hari ini.

"Ibu tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini sebelumnya." Ibu Tenten tertawa pelan, Tenten mengerucut dibuatnya. "Ibu ingin bertanya padamu," memberi jeda sedikit, Ibu Tenten menyamankan posisi duduk di samping putrinya. "apa yang membuatmu menerima pernikahan ini, sayang?" tanya perempuan paruh baya itu.

"Aku ... aku hanya ingin membahagiakan ayah, bu." Jawab Tenten.

"Membuat ayah bahagia?" Nyonya keluarga Chao itu menatap putrinya.

"Ayah selalu mewujudkan keinginanku, ayah dan ibu tidak pernah membatasi keinginanku akan sesuatu. Bahkan dalam hal pergaulan dan pendidikan, meskipun ibu ingin aku jadi dokter sih. Tapi kalian selalu mendukung apapun keputusanku ... jadi ... aku setidaknya ingin mewujudkan salah satu keinginan ayah." Tenten menjelaskan pemikirannya dengan suara mengecil.

Ibu Tenten tersenyum lalu mengelus puncak kepala putrinya dengan sayang.

"Kebahagiaan kami diukur dari kebahagiaan anak kami. Jika kau bahagia, maka kami juga bahagia. Memang ada kalanya saat kami memertanyakan keputusanmu. Tapi kami tidak akan menyalahkan apapun keputusanmu, nak." Tenten mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang Ibu.

"Tetap saja, ayah terlihat berbinar saat keluarga panda gila itu datang, bu." Ibu Tenten terkikik, anaknya masih saja memanggil putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku itu dengan sebutan panda.

"Ayah senang saat kau menerima pernikahan ini, nak." Suara ayahnya terdengar dari belakang.

"Ayah ..." Tenten menghambur ke arah kepala keluarga Chao, memberikan pelukan hangat pada ayahnya itu.

"Yosh...anak ayah, anak ayah." Ayah Tenten mengelusi kepala Tenten.

"Hmph ayah aku sudah besar tahu." Gerutu Tenten.

"Tapi bagi ayah, Tenten masihlah anak-anak." Tenten makin cemberut dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrolnya di ruang keluarga, lebih enak. Ibu akan buatkan teh." Ibu Tenten bergegas mengambil beberapa cangkir, sementara suami dan putrinya melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

.

{{ 7 Hari Menujur Pernikahan }}

.

"Tenten, tidak penasaran alasan apa yang membuat ayah senang dengan pernikahan ini?" sembari menyeruput tehnya, kepala keluarga Chao itu bertanya pada Tenten.

Tenten menggeleng sebagai balasan.

"Kau tidak penasaran?" ayahnya bertanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran, ayah. Tapi ... jika ini membuat ayah senang, bukankah ini berarti yang terbaik?" Ayah Tenten tertawa mendengar pernyataan dan pertanyaan putrinya.

"Menurut ayah, iya ini yang terbaik. Tapi alasannya tidak sesederhana itu." Tenten melebarkan matanya mendengar penuturan sang ayah.

"Jadi ... apa alasan ayah sebenarnya?" ayah Tenten sukses membuat putri semata wayangnya itu penasaran.

"Calon suamimu itu bukan orang sembarangan. Ya ayah tahu keluarganya bukan orang sembarangan tapi ayah bisa melihat bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang setengah-setengah, seperti Rasa, ayahnya sendiri." Tenten menyimak penuturan ayahnya dengan seksama.

"Kenapa ayah bisa seyakin itu?" Tenten semakin dibuat penasaran.

"Sorot matanya. Mungkin Tenten belum bisa memahami nak Gaara, tapi bagi ayah dan ibu yang sudah bertemu banyak orang dan hidup lebih lama darimu bisa meyakinkan hal itu. Lagipula ayah lebih setuju Tenten bersama Gaara daripada pacar-pacarmu yang tidak jelas sebelumnya." Tenten menunduk dalam diam setelah sang ayah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Memang benar, bisa dibilang kisah percintaan Tenten tidak ada yang berbuah manis meskipun banyak hal dikorbankan gadis itu. Membangkang dari ayah dan ibunya, bolos sekolah semasa SMA, bahkan ikut-ikutan ke kelab malam. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sang ayah murka, ditambah lagi mantan kekasihnya –Kakuzu, melarikan sejumlah benda berharga Tenten bersama kekasih gelapnya. Tak terbayangkan betapa hancurnya Tenten. Sejak saat itu Tenten memilih untuk melajangkan diri, menjadi gadis yang super tomboy dan menggilai hal-hal berbau lelaki seperti olahraga dan bela diri. Tenten yang membangkang tentu saja membuat ayah dan ibunya khawatir, tapi menjadi gadis tomboy yang cukup anti laki-laki membuat keduanya lebih khawatir.

"Begitu ya, baiklah ayah, ibu. Tenten mengerti dengan maksud ayah dan ibu, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. " Tenten kembali memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Yang terpenting jalani saja dulu, nak." Ayahnya memberi nasihat yang ditimpali sebuah anggukan oleh ibunya.

"Ibu sempat khawatir kalau Tenten akan banting stir dan suka sesama perempuan." Ucapan ibunya membuat Tenten dan ayahnya merinding seketika.

.

{{ 7 Hari Menujur Pernikahan }}

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Gaara sudah menunggu Tenten di ruang tamu. Namun, kali ini tidak ada acara Gaara masuk ke kamarnya lagi, karena Tenten bangun pagi-pagi buta. Kedua kakinya masih pegal, tapi ia tak ingin ibunya membiarkan Gaara masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

"Tidak pikun seperti kemarin?" pertanyaan pertama Gaara pagi itu sudah membuatnya kesal.

"Membuatku kesal menjadi salah satu keahlianmu, eh?" Tenten balas bertanya dengan sarkartis.

Keduanya masuk ke mobil Gaara setelah berpamitan pada orang tua Tenten. Gaara masih belum menjalankan kendaraan roda empatnya. Tenten menoleh, menatap bingung pada pria itu.

"Aku bukan cenayang yang tahu di mana tempat mereka tinggal." Tenten menepuk dahinya mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Tinggal tanya aja kok susah." Ujar Tenten.

"Kemana dulu?" tanya Gaara kali ini.

"Ke rumah Hinata dulu, di blok ini." Tenten menunjuk pada salah satu lokasi di GPS yang tak jauh dari lokasi mereka.

"Hn." Kemudian Gaara menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi rumah Tenten.

Diperjalanan keduanya tetap diam, seakan enggan untuk membuka pembicaraan. Meskipun suasana hening sudah menjadi makanan Gaara sehari-hari, lain halnya dengan Tenten yang bisa dibilang cukup 'berisik'. Suasana hening seperti ini membunuhnya, ia lebih suka bergaul dengan orang-orang yang pandai membuka pembicaraan, Ino dan Kankuro contohnya.

"Panda gila." Panggil Tenten pada Gaara yang masih menyetir.

"Hm?" balas Gaara tanpa menoleh. Tenten berjengit mendengarnya.

"Tumben kau tidak marah ku panggil panda gila." Lanjut Tenten.

"Meskipun aku protes, kau tidak akan mengubah panggilan itu." Entah kenapa Tenten mendadak malu menanyakan hal itu pada Gaara.

"Aaaargh lupakan saja." Setelah berujar demikian, Tenten kembali diam, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang berubah jadi super gugup saat ini.

Usai menjemput Hinata yang memang tak memakan waktu banyak, ketiga insan itu meluncur menuju destinasi berikutnya. Di depan rumah sudah ada Sakura yang duduk manis berbalutkan mantel bulu berwarna coklat. Perempuan yang lahir di bulan yang sama dengan Tenten itu tampak terkejut, saat ia melihat pria yang keluar dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Gaara!" serunya lalu menubruk lelaki itu, kemudian memeluknya.

"Hai, Sakura." Sapa Gaara singkat.

Bisa terlihat raut bingung di wajah Tenten dan Hinata.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Tenten.

"Mhmm. Dia itu sepupuku, kami biasa main bareng." Ujar Sakura ceria, kemudian wajahnya berbalik bingung.

"Tunggu, Tenten, kau bilang bahwa kau akan menjemputku bersama .. calon suami ... jadi Gaara calon suamimu?!" Sakura bertanya dengan ekspresi kaget yang tak bisa disembunyikannya.

"E-eh kita akan membahas hal itu nanti, untuk sekarang kita harus menjemput Ino. Lalu, bertemu dengan ibu di butik milik Konan." Tenten gelagapan, pria berambut merah yang berdiri di dekat Sakura itu tidak menanggapi apa-apa.

"K-kalau begitu ayo." Suara Hinata begitu pelan meski begitu, suaranya masih bisa didengar.

.

{{ 7 Hari Menuju Pernikahan }}

.

Saat menjemput Ino, gadis blonde itu menarik Tenten menjauh dari Sakura, Hinata dan Gaara. Kemudian merangkul leher Tenten lalu bertanya pada sahabatnya itu.

"OI, bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengan Sabaku yang itu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ino, sakit! Lepas dulu _deh_ , kau ingin membunuhku hah?" Tenten memrotes rangkulan Ino yang terlalu erat pada lehernya.

" _Oops_ , _sorry_! Jadi?" Ino tampak begitu penasaran.

"Kau orang kesekian kali yang bertanya. Jadi, um, itu aku bertemu dengan panda gila itu saat resepsi pernikahan Kankuro- _senpai_. Lalu, kita main drama sedikit terus dia minta kita nikah beneran." Mulut Ino menganga lebar mendengarnya.

" _Like seriously?_ Kau tahu dia itu ... asdsfskdfheu salah satu cowok paling diincar di kampus kita! Dan sekarang salah satu sahabatku dengan santainya akan menikah dengan cowok super ganteng begitu ... siapa yang tidak kaget, duh!" Tenten memasang wajah bingung, memangnya Gaara setenar itu? Masa bodohlah.

"Dengar, Ino. Aku tidak tahu segala hal tentang si panda itu. Jadi mau dia bintang di kampus _kek_ , mau bintang pasar _kek_. Yang jelas kau sudah tahu kalau aku akan menikah. Jadi, bisakah kita berangkat sekarang karena panda gila itu tampak sangar dari sini." Ujar Tenten.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tenten, kemudian mendapati Gaara mengerutkan dahinya begitu penasaran pada apa yang mereka lakukan di sini. Padahal ia belum mengorek banyak informasi dari Tenten, tapi sepertinya sahabatnya itu benar. Sebaiknya ia dan Tenten segera menyusul tiga orang yang telah menunggu mereka sejak tadi.

Sepanjang perjalanan dihiasi oleh obrolan dari Sakura dan Ino. Ino yang memang penasaran pada Gaara, banyak melontarkan pertanyaan pada pemuda itu. Meskipun, kebanyakan dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ino diabaikan olehnya. Sakura dan Hinata hanya menimpali sesekali, tak lupa Sakura bertanya bagaimana keadaan Karura dan Rasa.

"Tenten beruntung ya." Hinata berujar malu-malu.

"Ya _, lucky as hell_." Tambah Ino.

Sementara bagi Tenten dan Sakura, Tenten adalah wanita paling tidak beruntung yang menikah dengan manusia minim kosa kata seperti Gaara. _Jika kalian tahu sifatnya, mungkin kalian akan berubah pikiran_ pikir keduanya kompak.

"Yah meskipun topik hangat kali ini soal Tenten dan Gaara, kita abaikan dulu untuk sementara. Jadi jidat, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pangeran ayam mu itu." Ino mengabaikan semburat merah yang muncul di wajah Sakura.

" _Pig_ , kau tidak perlu membahas percintaanku sekarang. Kau sendiri bagaimana, masih juga melajang huh?" perempatan muncul di dahi Ino mendengar balasan Sakura.

"Dengar, aku sedang dalam masa memilih. Memilih untuk sendiri sementara waktu bukan hal yang buruk." Ujar Ino membela diri.

"S-sudahlah, Ino, Sakura." Hinata tampak kebingungan melerai mereka.

Tenten sendiri tak ambil pusing, ia memilih untuk memandang ke luar jendela, tenggelam dalam imajinasinya sendiri.

.

{{ 7 Hari Menujur Pernikahan }}

.

"Heeeeeeeee! Shion? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ku kira kau berada di Suna." Ino tampak kaget melihat sepupunya berada di sana, sesaat setelah ia memasuki butik Konan.

"Oh, sepupu jauhku akan menikah, aku diminta jadi bridesmaidnya. Lalu, kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Shion balas bertanya pada Ino.

"Sahabatku akan menikah, sepupumu itu ... Gaara?" Ino begitu penasaran.

"Ya, lalu siapa lagi. Kalian datang bersamanya." Balas Shion.

Butik Konan sangat ramai pagi ini, apalagi kalau bukan karena Ino dan Shion yang meramaikan suasana.

"Ino, selera _fashion_ -mu itu ketinggalan jaman. Setidaknya kau harus memiliki tas dari Ch- ini di dalam lemarimu." Ejek Shion pada sepupunya.

"HAH? Nenek sihir, maaf saja tapi tas keluaran D- ini lebih baik dari tasmu yang butut itu." Suara Ino tak kalah tinggi dengan Shion.

"Jika kalian tidak bisa tenang, aku tidak keberatan meminta kalian menggunakan pintu keluar." Suara tenang nan dingin Konan menghentikan adu mulut keduanya.

Yang ditegur hanya saling buang muka. Konan menghela nafas, kemudian beralih pada Karura yang masih sibuk membolak-balik halaman pada album koleksi gaun Konan.

"Sudah menemukan yang pas?" tanya Konan pada teman lamanya itu.

"Ah! Iya aku sudah menemukan yang pas untuk mereka." Karura tampak berbinar, lalu jari telunjuknya mengarah pada sebuah foto dengan gaun-gaun putih yang panjangnya tak melebihi lutut. Bagian belakang gaun itu memanjang sedikit, menyentuh betis, dengan corak angsa dan bunga Seroja atau Teratai menghiasinya.

Sementara para wanita bergosip ria, Kankuro dan Gaara sebagai pria yang berada di sana hanya duduk di pojokan melihat aksi orang-orang terdekat mereka.

"Sebentar lagi ya." Ujar Kankuro.

"Hm." Balas Gaara pendek.

"Kau tegang?" tanya Kankuro.

"Sedikit." Balas Gaara, Kankuro menoleh seketika.

"Kau serius?" anak kedua dalam keluarga Sabaku itu bertanya lagi.

"Tidak." Jawaban Gaara kali ini benar-benar membuat mood Kankuro memburuk.

"Lupakan pertanyaanku tadi." Ucap Kankuro kemudian, menyerah dengan sifat adiknya yang memang sulit ditebak.

"Hm." Ya, Gaara memang sulit ditebak.

Wanita-wanita cantik yang berada di butik Konan mengeluarkan pendapatnya masing-masing soal heels yang akan mereka gunakan nanti. Ino berdebat dengan Shion, sementara yang lain hanya tertawa melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Strap heels." Ucapan Shion mengundang perempatan di dahi Ino.

"Ketinggalan jaman, gladiator heels lebih bagus." Balas Ino tak kalah sengit.

Perang diantara Ino dan Shion soal _fashion_ nampaknya tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat. Tenten meringis melihat calon mertuanya kini menengahi keduanya yang masih saja sibuk berdebat.

"Kalian berdua sepertinya tidak akan berhenti berdebat, ini pernikahan Tenten jadi kenapa kalian yang repot? Tanya Tenten dia maunya kita pakai sepatu apa." Sari mulai kesal dengan tingkah laku Ino dan Shion.

Perhatian Ino dan Shion kini teralihkan pada Tenten yang langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kalian tahu'kan aku buta soal _fashion_ , jadi ku serahkan pada Ibu." Ujar perempuan bercepol itu lalu memasang pose layaknya menyambut seorang tuan putri ke arah Karura.

Usai penantian panjang mengikuti Karura mengurusi segala keperluan pernikahan Gaara dan Tenten, rombongan calon pengantin itu memutuskan untuk makan siang lalu kembali pada urusan masing-masing. Sakura mengingatkan sahabat bercepolnya itu untuk mengumpulkan tugas minggu ini tepat waktu, kalau bisa sebelum hari pernikahannya, secara perempuan itu pasti sibuk sendiri sehari sebelum hari besar.

"Oh tidak, Sakura, aku benar-benar lupa tugas yang harus dikumpulkan minggu ini." Tenten menepuk dahinya pelan, mengingat beberapa tugas yang harus dikumpulkannya minggu ini.

"Jadwalmu padat merayap, haha." Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba, entar deh minta waktu sama Ibu Karura. Aku juga masih harus membereskan barang-barangku untuk kepindahan besok."

"Oh, kau akan tinggal bersama keluarga Gaara?" Sakura bertanya, dengan Ino dan kawan-kawan yang mendengar secara antusias.

Tenten menggeleng sebagai balasan, "Tidak, aku akan tinggal bersama Gaara di apartemennya. Kata Ibu dekat dengan kampus." Tambahnya kemudian.

"Ingin kami datang membantumu berberes-beres?" Sakura menawarkan bantuan, lagipula tugas-tugas miliknya memang sudah selesai jauh-jauh hari jadi ia memiliki banyak waktu senggang. Hinata mengangguk sebagai tambahan.

"Aaaa~ kalian baik sekali! Tentu saja jika kalian memang senggang, aku belum menyelesaikan tugas-tugas dari Profesor Orochimaru. Aku tidak ingin mendapat D lagi dalam mata kuliahnya!" Tenten mendesah pasrah sembari menyandarkan dagunya pada meja kaca yang dingin, mengingat kembali bagaimana profesor dengan rambuk bak iklan sampo itu memberinya nilai D.

"H-hubungi kami s-saat Tenten akan pindah-pindah, y-ya?" Hinata tetap malu-malu seperti biasa meski sudah lama bersama mereka yang dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Tenten.

Perhatian Tenten kini teralih pada interaksi searah antara Kankuro dan Gaara. Banyak ekspresi muncul dari Kankuro, yang hanya dibalas oleh Gaara yang berekspresi layaknya batu –diam dan dingin. Gaara yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh, memberikan ekspresi datarnya pada calon istrinya itu. Tenten seketika memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Gaara.

"Aku kaget saat mendengarmu akan menikah, Tenten." Sakura tersenyum melihat Tenten.

"Oh, ya, pernikahan dengan seorang pria gila." Balas Tenten seadanya.

"Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, kau menyetujuinya." Sakura tertawa, Hinata menimpalinya dengan tertawa pelan.

"Arghh, Sakura jangan mengingatkanku. Panda gila itu grrrrrr." Tenten menggerutu kesal sebagai balasan, tapi Sakura tidak sepenuhnya salah. Panda gila yang melamarnya, dan ia yang gila dengan menerima pinangan setan merah di kampusnya itu. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong ia baru sadar jika Gaara satu kampus dengannya. Sedangkan Ibu Karura bilang bahwa Gaara bekerja di kantor ayahnya. Perempuan bercepol dua itu kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sakura yang notabene adalah sepupu Gaara.

"Oh soal itu, Gaara memang sedang kuliah. Tapi ia hanya hadir saat ujian dan hari-hari tertentu saja." Balas Sakura yang kini bermain dengan ponselnya. Pantas saja Tenten tidak pernah melihat batang hidung Gaara di tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

.

{{ 7 Hari Menujur Pernikahan }}

.

Setelah mengantar teman-temannya ke rumah masing-masing, Tenten dan Gaara kembali ke rumah megah milik keluarga Sabaku untuk membicarakan apa saja yang akan mereka kerjakan selanjutnya.

"Ibu, sebenarnya aku masih ada tugas-tugas kuliah yang harus ku kumpulkan sabtu nanti. Jadi...bolehkah aku pindah-pindah besok? Untuk hari ini aku ingin fokus mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu." Tenten berada di ruang tamu bersama Karura dan Gaara.

"Tentu saja, nak. Kalian boleh pindah kapan saja, tapi alangkah bagusnya sebelum hari pernikahan. Jangan lupa untuk jaga kesehatanmu, dan besok jangan lupa datang lebih pagi bersama orang tuamu. Ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan dengan mereka." Ujar Karura yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Tenten.

"Jadi, Tenten sudah ingin pulang?" tanya Karura.

"Iya, bu. Kalau boleh sih, kalau tidak aku bisa menunggu." Balas Tenten sopan.

"Tentu saja boleh! Gaara." Karura menoleh pada anak bungsunya yang sedang menulis pesan di ponselnya.

"Hm?" balas Gaara pendek.

"Ibu tidak perlu lagi memberi tahumu lagi kan?" Karura tersenyum jahil pada Gaara.

Gaara tidak membalas, namun segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kedua mata Tenten mengikuti kemana sosok tegap Gaara menghilang dengan raut kebingungan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Ikuti dia, nak. Gaara akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujar Karura mengingatkan.

Tenten sontak saja bangun, tak lupa berpamitan pada Karura lalu berlari kecil ke arah dimana Gaara menghilang.

.

.

.

– _to be continued._

* * *

HOLAHOOO~ Setelah sekian lama menghilang, Tama muncul lagi mirip setan gentayangan hohoho. Spesial untuk ultah Tenten yang kelewat jauh jauh bulan (bukan hari ya hihihi)

Kebanyakan cincong sih, tapi Tama minta maaf banget udah menelantarkan fic ini T^T operator ga bersahabat -lirik si T*lk*ms*l-

Tama ucapin makasih banget buat semuanya yang udah setia nungguin, ngefollow, ngefav bahkan ninggalin review buat fic Tama yang agak abal-abal ini *nangis haru

Review [Guest] :

albaficaaiko - Makasih udah review fic Tama lagi! Sebenernya Tama pengen munculin biar Gaara peduli tapi emang agak susah sih soalnya si doi udah kek eskrim, dingin-dingin tapi menggoda gitu ~

 **Rahasia** \- Bakal ada saatnya si Gaara ngalahin Jirayia loh *senyum ga jelas* , makasih udah review fic Tama!

 **Guest** \- 9 bulan hehehe lumayan cepet kan ya *nangis nangis , makasih udah review fic Tama!

 **vi chan** \- suki da yo, vi-chan~~~ makasih udah review fic Tama yaa~!

 **Akira ken** \- YOSH! Ini udah update~ makasih udah review fic Tama ya!

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan !


End file.
